


The Starry Eyed

by Rosemary_and_Geraniums



Series: Hisoillu Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Color, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Worldbuilding, any tw will be in the notes b4 each chapter, no beta we die like men, soulmate!AU, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Geraniums/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Geraniums
Summary: “A healthy baby boy!”, the nurse exclaimed, bouncing with each step. Her mouth curled upwards, ready to speak again. “And he has such beautiful eyes!”The bundle was placed in her arms and Kikyo looked down, to finally lay eyes on her child- her son, checking over the sleeping infant. As if sensing his mother he slowly woke, opening his eyes as Kikyo felt her heart drop.His eyes were two different colors, a brilliant, blinding gold contrasted with a cool, soft lavender. He had a soulmate.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hisoillu Soulmate AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128404
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: I bring back the soulmate eye-color au and write about hisoillu finding each other.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be just a one shot, but it kept growing and taking forever to write so I figured I'd make it a multi-chapter piece. I included my hc about illumi having purple eyes before his childhood training darkened all the light in them. Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> TW for ch1: vague descriptions of childbirth (let me know if I should anything else)
> 
> As always, pls take care! :)

Hurried feet pounded softly on the wooden floor. The hallway was long and dark as nurses rushed through, many having been woken up from a deep sleep. However, the threat of their personal safety sparked adrenaline to course through their tired bodies. The heads of the household wouldn’t take any excuses should harm come to the lady of the house. Not that they truly cared, should misfortune befall her or her child, for Zeno’s son was still young and replacements could easily be made for his daughter-in-law. _Weakness was not permitted in this house, if they died it would be what they deserved._ However, it was a principle of the matter, for being such a powerful family they had a reputation to uphold. A standard to set, showing everyone what would happen if they ever laid a hand on anyone belonging to the Zoldyck name.

Outside the moon hung alone, illuminating the night sky and beginning its slow descent, indifferent to the events transpiring below. Inside the giant manor, however, noise could be heard from the master bedroom in the east wing, the destination of the many nurses. There the lady of the house laid in the center of her giant bed, washed in dim light from surrounding candles. She had grown restless in the last days of her pregnancy, insisting at the final minute on having the butlers rearrange the decor in her room in preparation for the child. One of her demands included bringing in dozens of candles, claiming the artificial light from the lamps above hurt her eyes. At the foot of her bed, the midwife walked back and forth. The short old lady was the first one in through the door when Kikyo went into labor. Having her room assigned right next door, she was the first to hear the frantic screams of a new mother when Kikyo’s water broke. Following her were a multitude of butlers, although many were ushered to stand outside in the hall citing their intrusion into a woman’s space. The midwife, a few butlers, and finally the swarm of nurses, were the only ones at Kikyo’s side while she welcomed her first child into the world. Her husband was away on work, and her father in-law stayed asleep.

Kikyo’s brow beaded with sweat as she cried out. The herbal remedies and teas she drank earlier, provided by her midwife, did not fully erase the pain. The rest of the room was quiet in comparison, the nurses containing their hustle and bustle by whispering amongst themselves. In a moment, Kikyo went silent, her shrill voice soon replaced by that of a baby’s cry. She did not complain initially as the midwife handed the child off to the nurses, ushering the babe to the other side of the room, the full effect of the tea hitting her as the adrenaline wore off. Closely monitoring them, she waited for baby to be cleaned off and brought back over to her. Her concern slowly brewing as conscious thought returned and she realized they were taking far longer than she liked. There was a lump growing in the back of her throat. Call it intuition, but worry settled in the back of her mind. _Please don’t let him have-_

Meanwhile, the excitement in the room grew as the nurses became more animated, waving their arms around and gesturing to the small bundle out of sight. Still their voices did not raise higher than a whisper, seemingly worried about disturbing the newborn. Just as Kikyo was about to call out, to demand that they finish their examination, the nurse holding her child turned and confidently strutted over.

“A healthy baby boy!”, she exclaimed, bouncing with each step. Her mouth curled upwards, ready to speak again. “And he has such beautiful eyes!”

The bundle was placed in her arms and Kikyo looked down, to finally lay eyes on her child- _her son,_ checking over the sleeping infant. As if sensing his mother he slowly woke, opening his eyes as Kikyo felt her heart drop.

His eyes were two different colors, a brilliant, blinding gold contrasted with a cool, soft lavender. He had a soulmate.

* * *

Years ago when Kikyo was younger and full of hope, she had dreams about her soulmate one day finding her and taking her away from Meteor City. It was naive, wishful thinking that she really ought to ignore. She didn’t have time to dawdle on childish whims, but in the middle of the night when she couldn’t fall asleep, the hope trickled in and made the hollow pain of loneliness more bearable. She knew she had a soulmate out there somewhere, after all, her right eye glowed an almost fluorescent sort of pink while her left was a deep brown.

Back then she was on her own, doing what she had to in order to survive. There was no one waiting for her safe return to the crumbling shack she barely called a home each night. During the day, when she was sifting through garbage to find something to eat, there was no one watching her back to spot thieves.

However, the fantasies came back full force when she heard of another young girl in her area who found her soulmate in one of the passing caravans that set up camp outside city limits. Kikyo didn’t know her personally, but could recall how her true honey colored eye and auburn hair radiated brightly. Her left eye, her soulmate’s eye, was a chestnut brown. And later, as gossip spread through the loosely scattered outcasts, Kikyo learned how when she met the shy gaze of a young preforming boy from one of the traveling groups, both of his eyes turned to brown as hers fully became gold.

She had left in the next few days, joining the boy’s troupe as they set off again, traveling as far as they had to before the rot of the garbage piles no longer hit their noses, never looking back.

‘ _It wasn’t fair’_ , Kikyo thought bitterly when she first heard the news.

It wasn’t until years later that Kikyo would only have one eye color. And she resented it.

* * *

It was supposed to be another day of rummaging through old rusted metal parts and scraps, looking for anything worth salvaging when Kikyo met her soulmate.

She had been on her hands and knees, pushing away dirt and debris to reach a rusted refrigerator in the middle of one of the newer junk piles, when she heard the calls. Many of the other citizens of meteor city were crying in outrage as the disruptive force of paramilitaries barged through. Promoted to their ranks by the council of elders, the untrained soldiers often abused their power conducting raids against the other denizens of Meteor City. Living in such conditions often left many residents feeling powerless and wanting to grasp at some control over world around them. It wasn’t uncommon to find the disappearances of resources or people to be linked back to the group, any opposing party trying to push back against the rule were quickly cut down before they gained any traction.

It was with this in mind that Kikyo quickly stopped what she was doing to find a hiding place out of sight. However, as luck would’ve had it that day, her foot caught on a pipe sending an old radio crashing to the ground. The noise alerted the brigade below as many heads and guns swiveled to her location. That’s when Kikyo made her first mistake; looking down to see the damage done, when she realized the men before her were no simple raiding party. Instead they were bodyguards, escorting a member of the council of elders. Her second mistake, was meeting the stare from said elder. Kikyo watched in drawing horror, as the mans pink left eye was replaced with brown. And as the sly grin grew on his face, she knew he saw the change mirrored in her own eyes as well.

With a flurry of motion the man raised his arm and pointed at her, ordering the raiders around him to grab her. She turned and continued to climb up the pile of scraps to no avail. Her ankle hurt from slipping earlier and the men were faster, with one roughly grabbing her arm. She was shoved down to ground level landing roughly before being dragged several feet and hoisted up, facing the leader in front her. He was stout, with an ugly face and the hard lines anyone would get, living in a dump such as Meteor City their whole lives.

“What a beautiful specimen”, he spoke with an agonizing voice that grated over each syllable. “She’ll be a special addition”.

_An addition to what?_ Kikyo didn’t want to know. The words coming from his mouth only solidified her worst fears, to be bound to her soulmate, as much as she detested to call him that, would mean to be bound to this place. _Forever._ He was someone who would pull her in deeper to this hell, immerse her to the center of it all. _Its inner workings._ She would become a part of it fully, never to leave this place. It was everything she never wanted.

A second later, to top off the previous craziness of the day, the men surrounding her dropped like puppets cut loose from their strings. _Dead._ She watched as her soulmates eyes rolled back into his head until she could no longer feel his disgusting leer, as he slumped forward like a broken doll. At that point, the only other person standing was another stranger. This time a man with two blue eyes, and an air of regality not befitting the wastes around him.

She would later learn that the reason why so many guards had been with the councilman was because he got word that someone put a hit out on him, and that the man with blue eyes who killed him was an assassin. A highly trained assassin, from a wealthy family that lived far far away from the dump called Meteor City. A man who met and killed his own soulmate, claiming she was too weak for him. What standards he used to define weakness, Kikyo wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t complaining. _Not when she passed them._ But, it was a notion that only further solidified in her mind the unencessity of a soulmate.

Years later, when Kikyo held the bundle in her arms that would be her first son, she vowed to never let such a trifling matter affect him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an general outline but I don't know when I'll update next as I barely have time to work on writing :( don't worry tho b/c I have no intention of abandoning this!
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the start of it, please let me know what you think! (also pls point out any mistakes hehe)
> 
> p.s. I made a twitter for this account just to try it out :0 if I get overwhelmed I may just stick to ao3 but in the meantime you can come bother me @pelagoniums


End file.
